


gold medal bachlor party

by twosocksinalabcoat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Consent is Sexy, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Pole Dancing, engagement orgy, gold medal, olympic village, phichit is a streamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: Phichit takes you behind the curtain of Olympic Village to the celebration everyone's been waiting for. Probably.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri & Everyone, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Everyone, Katsuki Yuuri/Other(s), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont/Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont/Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Wrecks of Ships





	gold medal bachlor party

“Hey guys, Pichit here, bringing you more behind-the-scenes Olympic action straight from PyeongChang!” On-camera, Pichit held up one finger to his lips, which was way harder to do than it looked while continuing to hold his selfie stick steady. No one appreciated how he suffered for art! Good thing figure skating was a mostly all-body workout, so even if he didn’t do arm day, arm day still came to him. 

“I’m gonna be taking you through Olympic Village, to show you just what we’re all getting up to away from the news cameras, lol.” He actually said lol, like one word rather than just el-oh-el, but that’s okay because he accompanied it with a wink that no one could resist, just like a cute hamster face. He had a plan: every year there were always posts about how the Olympic Village was just chock-a-block full of fucking, they’re handing out condoms in all the common rooms, etc. etc., but no one had actually proven it. Sure it was basically an open secret, but this was the ultimate livestream experience! 

[there’s an entire section here my beta made me delete because they said I didn’t have to describe every room Pichit went to but uhhhhh they’re mean and wrong and you’re missing out on a lot - lemme know in the comments if you want to see it!]

“Phew okay, I didn’t think we’d make it out of that one in one piece! Who knew it was so easy to get a sex swing installed in one of these rooms?” Pichit had known at once what he was looking at because he’d gone to college in America. They were practically required at frat parties these days. It’s why Yuuri had learned to pole dance - easier to talk the frat boys into giving them more free drinks. The frats that didn’t have poles were seriously missing out. “It’s a good thing we’ve all already skated. I don’t think that move’s on Georgi’s training plan.” Pichit winked at the camera again before going down the hall.

“Alright, next door is...Otabek.” Just as they’d talked about, the door was unlocked, swinging open easily - what, you thought that just because Pichit was a streamer, he didn’t care about privacy??? Obviously they all agreed to this beforehand! Just the timing was a surprise! It took a bit for the light settings on the camera to adjust to the dark room - next time, he had to make sure everyone agreed to keeping the lights on, this was going to be so hard on his phone battery - so he heard what was going on first.

“Aw, yeah, welcome to this jungle. That’s right, get your nose all the way in there.” Because they all knew and acknowledged the clear song reference of Russian Yuri’s gala skate song choice even if they’d had to change it for copyright reasons. Besides, referring to one’s pubes as ‘the madness’ didn’t have the same ring as a jungle. Though Otabek was getting pretty up close and personal with whatever they decided to call it. Pichit wasn’t going to judge.

He did, however, have to ask. “You two are still here? I thought for sure you’d be over at the main event by now.”

Otabek’s mouth was full, so Yuri was the one who had to answer. “And have to watch those two be soppy all over each other before the rest of us even get a chance? No way in hell.” He fake-retched, which when paired with the way his hands were waving around and pelvis jerking, made Otabek venture further into the jungle. Pichit couldn’t tell whether it was accidental or not, but Otabek was still there, like he’d always wanted to go on safari all his life and was just waiting for the right jungle. Pichit wasn’t going to judge him, but he definitely would’ve waited for a different jungle.

“Well, don’t take too long. There’s a difference between sloppy seconds and sloppy…” Pichit counted on his fingers. “...how many people were invited again?”

Yuri shrugged. “When those two get an idea in their heads, who fucking knows anymore.” Pichit thought about calling him out on his language - he ran a family-friendly channel! But then remembered what he was filming and called the whole thing moot. 

Pichit backed out of the room and headed down the hall again to the next room. “This is it guys, the main event. You thought the medal ceremony was wild? That was nothing.” 

He didn’t even need to open the door - it was already open, much like Yuuri’s legs. Too bad Pichit had seen a better spread eagle back in their college days. He’d seen a lot back in their college days. But the guy had just won an olympic gold medal, he deserved to lose some PCS points on a celebratory orgy pole. Chris had probably brought along the best collapsible pole he could and the fact that it was bearing Yuuri’s weight so well did say something. Not as much as the crowd that was already there was saying, but Pichit was still impressed. He didn’t know if Yuuri and Victor had invited the whole floor as a way of keeping them from getting noise complaints or if they were just that happy about the gold medal. It was hanging from Yuuri’s neck now, and Pichit was glad he’d gotten to hold it earlier - from the way parts of it weren’t reflecting light the same way, it was probably already crusted at least slightly in jizz now.

“Welcome everyone, to the REAL medal ceremony! Yuuri won gold so we can finally get married - I mean we already live together, have a dog child, and you all have walked in on us at least once, so it was only time - so the ceremony is tomorrow and you’re all invited, but we needed a bachelor party, so welcome!” Yuuri, still spinning on the pole, stopped in just the right position for Pichit and the crowd to see the butt plug sticking out of his ass, with a charm shaped like a skate on the outside. The people gathered cheered, some more politely than others, which probably answered Pichit’s question about whether they’d been invited out of interest or just came because Victor and Yuuri had looked so excited. 

Already, someone was walking forward and reaching for the skate butt plug only to be cock-blocked (not literally, but almost) by Chris, who got there first.

“Alright guys, this is where I leave you,” Pichit said, waving to the camera and then the room, as people noticed him come in and waved back. “Don’t want to leave it for too long - my camera’s zoom isn’t good enough but trust me, by the looks of Yuuri’s ass, we’re already in round double-digits.” He set up the camera on the counter - yeah, it’d probably be blocked by people crowding around for the orgy, but that wasn’t his problem anymore. After making sure his phone was plugged in - this would probably take a while - he winked one last time at the camera. “Don’t forget to like and subscribe!”


End file.
